User talk:Mobo85
Post Office Great pictures of the postmaster general, but what is the promotion? -- Nate (talk) 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind. I see you added it now. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Video Hi Mobo -- Thanks for posting about the Jimmy Kimmel Live video -- I added it to the article. You can add videos too -- when you're in the edit mode, look for the little green "Insert Videos" button -- it's right at the top of the edit window, on the end of the row of buttons. Try it out! -- Danny (talk) 02:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Tajikistan Ozzy & Kermit Stamp Hi Mobo: I'm wondering where you got the information that the 2002 Tajikistan Ozzy & Kermit Stamp is an illegal issue not authorized by the Tajik government. Could you please provide a reference for this info? I suspect the Kyrgyzstan and Republic of Somaliland stamps may also be unauthorized issues, but I'm not sure how to find out. Thanks! -Tclark1428 20:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see on the Talk page for the Postage Stamps page that you referenced the UPU. I'll have a look. -Tclark1428 22:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Mobo! Thanks for putting up the Hot 100 for the week that Rubber Duckie hit #16. It's always fun to see old pop charts! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Studio DC Hi! Can you take a look at the question at Talk:Studio DC: Almost Live? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Magazine Hi! That's an interesting addition, but do you have a link? Looking around Sesameworkshop.org, I'm not seeing anything that resembles an online version of the magazine, just the parent tip columns and the like. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure. The link is http://www.sesameworkshop.org/sesamemagazine/ I must thank Ken Jennings for posting this on his blog: http://ken-jennings.com/blog/?p=912 Mobo85 03:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Right now, there's no link from the main site or the sitemap. I added it to the article. Nice that Ken Jennings linked to the Wiki too (but then, why shouldn't he? He has his own article, after all). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Talking Taxi Thanks for starting the Talking Taxi page -- that's a really fun page. Also, good catch on spotting the ''Jurassic Park quotes for the Mystery Science Theater 3000 page! I'm glad you're here; you're adding cool stuff. -- Danny (talk) 14:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you contributing to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. There is a lot of useful information on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. One tip to help you get started: to sign talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There are instructions on the FAQ for customizing the signature if you want to do that. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you with, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 12:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC)